


Getting Over Your Fears:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Family Drama, Food Trucks, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Singing, Slash, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace helps Samantha with performance anxiety at Kamekona's, Will Samantha be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace helps Samantha with performance anxiety at _**Kamekona's**_ , Will Samantha be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

"You girls remember to have fun, Okay ?, You guys will do a great job", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he kissed his niece, & stepdaughter, on the tops of their heads, & making sure that they feel the love, that he was pouring into it, He loves these girls as if they were his own. He just wants them to be happy, & he knew that they would do great. Next came his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He gave a Steve a kiss, & he was beaming with pride, at what the girls accomplished to help make **_Kamekona's_** even better.

 

"You just rock it out, Remember that this is your home turf, You have the advantage, Also like Steve said, "Have fun", Enjoy yourselves, & don't worry about anything out there, Don't let anything distract or get you nervous, Okay ?", "We will, We promise", Grace told her father, "Yeah, Uncle Danny, We got this in the bag", & Samantha's Parents came up to them, Captain Lou Grover looked so proud, as he watched his niece & daughter prepare for their performance in a front of a crowd. He hugged them right after Danny gives them a hug & kiss, He said this to them, making sure that they know how proud of them that he is.

 

"You guys, I admire the hell out what you guys are doing, I wish you nothing, but further success with this", he said with emotion, "Thank you, Uncle Lou, & Daddy", The Girls said in unison to him, & they gave him such a big hug, & smiled when Renee showed up, "Good Luck, My Girlies, I love you, & kick some ass", Grace & Samantha both laugh, & said, "We will", & they continued to do their stretching exercises, as they spent time with their ohana, as time for the performance was drawing near.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his niece, Sara Diaz, also showed up to show their support, The Little Girl hugged her cousins, & said, "I would love to dance like you", Samantha said with a smile, "Awww, I think with some practice, You will, Would you like if we teach you ?", Sara nodded furiously, & Grace said with a smile, "Then, We will, As soon as we have time together". The Little Girl was on cloud nine, cause she gets to do "big" girl things with her cousins. Chin noticed it, & said smiling, "You just made her day, Mahalo, Good luck, Girls", He kissed them quickly on the cheek.

 

Adam Noshimuri, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were the last ones to show up, & they made sure that their nieces got plenty of hugs, & kisses, so they knew that they loved them, & they talked for awhile, til Kamekona came & told them, "It's time". The Two Girls got in their positions, & the Five-O Ohana took their seats, & were excited to see their love ones perform as the main act for Kamekona's, & for Kamekona, so he can have more customers show up, whenever they are in the area. **_As Causing A Commotion by Madonna_** started to play, Samantha got nervous, as she looked at the crowd in front of her, As, It was her turn to start them off.

 

Grace noticed that something was wrong with her cousin, so she took the lead, & helped her ease into it, Samantha snapped out of it, & she wasn't focusing on the crowd anymore, & she & Grace were doing their routine to the song, & nailed it, Everyone was having fun, & enjoying themselves, Even Five-O were dancing to it. When they were done, The Two Girls received a huge round of applause, & wolf whistling, as a smiling Grace, & Samantha took their bows, & were flushed & panting from the excitement, that they just went through. Everyone was continuing to cheer them on, & then settled down for the wonderful feast, that Kamekona had prepared for them.

 

When everything had died down, Adam said with a smile, "Man, You killed it, I mean **_really_** killed it, You guys were fabulous", Chin nodded in agreement, "I felt like a proud uncle", Steve, Danny, Adam,  & Lou said in unison, "Us too". Kono smiled, & the ex-surfer said, "You guys were perfectly sync, I noticed nothing that was out of place", Renee said with a nod, "I am so proud of you guys, You guys practiced & worked hard", Danny said with a hand indicated between himself, & Lou, "We **_are_** definitely proud fathers", Lou chuckled,  & said, "We sure are", Kamekona said, "You guys can come & perform here anytime that you want", & Grace & Samantha thanked their honorary uncle for that privilege, & they continued on with their night of fun.

 

The End.


End file.
